catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Starry Skies
Welcome You have entered the Starry Skies, a place among the stars for dead rogues, loners, and kittypets who lived good lives. Do not be afraid. You will see your friends here, little one. Links Dens Residents 'Rogues' Nellie *A pretty dark brown tabby she-cat with a long, flowing coat and green eyes. *Mate of Flare and mother of Crackle and Lula *Died in a fox raid Lula *A beautiful, splashed calico she-cat with green eyes. *Daughter of Flare and Nellie and sister of Crackle *Killed by Rockey Crackle *Big, dark ginger tom with green eyes. *Son of Flare and Nellie, and brother of Lula. *Killed in battle Leaf *Beautiful gray tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes. *Mate of Aero and mother of Mallowleaf. *Killed by a Twoleg monster Swift *Fluffy light brown tabby she-cat with large amber eyes *Mother of Rocket *Killed by Aero protecting her son Comet *Lively Russian-blue she-cat with green eyes *Mate of Rocket and mother of two unnamed kits and Calico *Died giving birth to Rocket's kits Flare *Handsome, slender, mottled reddish-brown tabby tom with pale green eyes and a swagger in his step. *Mate of Nellie and Roxy, and father of Fern, Jerry, Crackle, and Lula. *Died of Greencough Spiritcloud *Sleek furred and beautiful tan she-cat with darker brown points. *Mother of Bramble and two un-named kits that are still alive *Died soon after giving birth to her kits alone Bramble *Handsome dark brown tabby tom-kit *Son of Spiritcloud and brother to two un-named siblings *Died right away at birth Rug *long-furred brown she-cat with a torn ear, crooked jaw, pink-bone studded collar, and many scars. *Mate to Mat and daughter of Orangeblossom and an unamed kittypet tom *Killed by Gaara, didn't fight back Breeze *Black and gold she-cat. *Mother of two unknown kits. *Killed by an Unknown cat Lightning *Long-haired ginger tom with green eyes and a white streak down one side *Mother: Nellie Fathers: Flare, Forest Sister: Princess *Died after Anakin pushed him off a cliff Chase *Ginger tabby tom. *Is aggresive and cruel but never wants to kill. *Died saving his mate, Venus from a fire. Storm *Handsome fluffy gray tom with black pas and a black tipped tail. *Murdered by Jerry Annabeth *Annabeth is a black, silver and white she-cat. Often mistaken for a wolf or husky. *Died from a blizzard Mat *Ragged brown tom with dark brown eyes. *Rug's mate, father of Paw. *Killed by Naruto while protecting his daughter. Soot *Gray tom with bright blue eyes, he is said to resemble his father, Sasuke. *Son of Hope and Sasuke. *Killed unintentionally by Sweetcharm, who was rabid. Shion *Silver tabby she-cat with mint-green eyes. *No known family. *Murdered by Gaara on her own request. Jay *Gray tabby-and-white tom. *Son of Jaystorm and Flash. *Born dead. Orson *Unknown description. *Former mate of Goldenwing, father of Fennelheart, Mooneyes, and Peachcloud. *Hit by a monster. Twilight *Black she-cat with blue eyes. *Mate of Lightning, daughter of Firecracker and Sweetcharm. *Drowned herself to be with Lightning. Venom *Handsome brown tabby tom with amber eyes. *Brother of Berry and Pearl. *Died in a fire with his sisters. Berry *Beautiful white tabby she-cat with purple eyes. *Sister of Venom and Pearl. *Died in a fire with her brother and sister. Pearl *Pretty black tabby she-cat with blue eyes. *Sister of Venom and Berry. *Died in a fire with her brother and sister. Sweetcharm *Calico and white she-cat with one blue eye *Daughter of Annabeth and Chase *Murdered by Gaara with a some help from Twilight Piper *Small silvery gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. *Mother of Flower and Chiller. *Unknown. Leopard *Long furred golden tom with blue eyes. *Mate of Shiverfrost, father of Rose, Buckbeak, and Anokoku. *Unknown. Flame *Red-yellow she-cat with ginger paws, ginger ears, a ginger muzzle, and a ginger tail tip. *Former mate of Jack. *Died saving Jack from a fire. Tiny *Small brown tom with a white underbelly and green eyes. *Mate of Sage, father of Mistytail and Clovershine. *Killed by a wolf alongside his mate. Sage *Pretty, silvery blue she-cat with green eyes. *Mate of Tiny, mother of Mistytail and Clovershine. *Killed by a wolf alongside her mate. Yuki *Handsome black tom with a white splash on his chest and yellow eyes. *Mate of Charcoal. *Died of unknown causes. Jackson *Black tom with green eyes. *Mate of Daisy, father of Silverkit and Sneerkit. *Killed by Kabuto when he challenged him for his territory. Blackfire *Black tabby tom with blazing amber eyes. *Brother of Darkblaze. *Killed by Gaara. Darkblaze *Black tabby she-cat with blazing amber eyes. *Sister of Blackfire. *Killed by Gaara. Stoneheart *Gray tom with shaggy fur and amber eyes. *Unknown family. *Killed by Gaara. Anokoku *Black tom with a spiky strip of fur over one eye with a red stripe in it. *Son of Leopard and Shiverfrost. *Allowed Gaara to kill him so he could be with his mother, father, and brother. Buckbeak *Gray and white tom with yellow eyes. *Son of Leopard and Shiverfrost. *Unknown. Jasiri *Strong, dusty brown tabby tom with gleaming amber eyes. *Mate of Neema, father of Frost and Umbali. *Unknown, died protecting his mate and kits. Neema *Graceful cream colored she-cat with blue eyes. *Mate of Jasiri, mother of Frost and Umbali. *Unknown. Flash *Golden and light brown she-cat with violet eyes. *Mate of Anakin, mother of Starshine, Leila, Luke, and Jay *Executed by her daughter, Starshine Dennis *Skinny gray tabby tom with green eyes, and large pointed ears. *Son of Smolder and Ricky, brother of Robin and Winter. *Murdered by his sister, Winter. Hiss *Large Black tom with soft yellow eyes. *Mate was Frostflash, had one son, Sneer. *Was Murdered. Chat Crackle padded in, no longer a heap of torn, lifeless, bloody fur, but a mighty warrior. Starlight shined in his emerald-green eyes. Leaf padded in, mist swirling around her sleek gray pelt. Her green eyes shown with wisdom and kindness. "Welcome, Crackle. I am Leaf, the mother of Mallowleaf and mate of Aero." Crackle looked at her, shocked by her beauty. "Leaf! I didn't know who else walked these skies. I'm glad you're here with me." Leaf rested her muzzle on his ginger head comfortingly. "Your friends and family are fine, but they grieve for you. Hundreds of cats walk these skies. You will see long lost friends and relatives, and cats you never knew. Welcome to the Starry Skies." Crackle dipped his head to her. "I am honored to be here." Annabeth dipped her head as well as Storm. (IRC? ##rockden and ##StarrySkies?) A fluffy shape appeared over the horizon, and large amber eyes blinked warmly at Crackle and Leaf. "I have travelled these skies for moons, Leaf. Crackle, my name is Swift. I am the mother of Rocket of Team Sasuke." Spiritcloud sat her back hunched, and she spun around shocked at all of the mixed scents and cats. "This isnt StarClan! Why am I here?" she mewed, taken aback by all of the cats beauty. She relized there was stars and starlight around her whiskers, and own body. Crackle stepped forward, his handsome face shining with moonlight. "Spiritcloud! What are you doing here? This place is not for warriors." Leaf and Swift stepped forward also. "Crackle, calm down. But he's right. This place is for rogues, loners, and kittypets. You're a warrior. You should be in StarClan," Leaf meowed. Swift dipped her head. Annabeth and Storm padded in. Storm dipped his head to Crackle. His handsome gray pelt looked like a wolf in the dim light. Annabeth was next to Storm. Her silvery gray coat was silky. "Greetings youn one," She meowed in a soft tone to Spiritcloud. Spiritcloud shook her head, "No, and I am not a warrior. I was banished a long time ago by Nightstar, for having a Half-Clan mate and kits." she dipped her head greatfully to the cats around her, hoping they would understand. Crackle lashed his bushy tail. "I see. Welcome to Starry Skies, my dear friend." His bright green eyes were gentle and understanding. Leaf licked Spiritcloud's ears. "We understand, little one. Welcome." Swift dipped her head to Annabeth and Storm. So did Crackle. Spiritcloud purred against Leaf feeling safe around her new friends, and safety for her kit. Bramble, who played with Swift's tail. Leaf smiled warmly and sat down, her gray tail flicking to and fro in happiness. She watched Bramble and Swift play-fighting. Swift drew her bushy tail back and leaped backwards, purring. She was still very, very young, as Aero had killed her when she was a young mother. Bramble took a deep breath, and launched him self high in the air, espically high for a kit, and plumeted down ontop of her. He squeaked not able to stop and it was a very high fall. Fog swirled around a new cat. The cat was slender, long-legged, and had a long, winding tail. Crackle recognized this shape at once, and he let out a shrill cry. "FLARE!" Flare ran to greet his son, tears rolling down his cheeks. He nuzzled Crackle tenderly, purring. "I can't believe it's you! My dead son. Oh, Crackle! I missed you so much," he yowled. Crackle nuzzled his father back and turned to the other cats. "This is Flare, my father. He died of Greencough and came to join us." The other pressed their pelts against Flare's and murmured encourgement and greeting to him. The tabby tom looked bewildered and overjoyed to be with his dead son, and all these kind cats again. Breeze pads in. "Finally I have found the other cats that walk these skies. I have been searching for moons, and now I have found you. I do not know any of you, so do you mind introducing yourselves?" she asked Lightning shrieked as he saw Flare's slender body and ran towards his father pushing his nose deep into his fur. Flare fiercly licked his ears. "Welcome to the Starry Skies!" Crackle mewed, eyes shining with pride and amusement at his little half-brother. Berry let out a yawn she stared at her brother and sister Flame appeared. "Hello. Am i in the Starry Skies?" She mewed. "I'm new. I.... well, died saving my mate from a fire." Berry padded over to her "Hi I'm Berry thats my brother Venom" She pointed to a handsome brown tabby tom "and my sister Pearl" She pointed to a black she - cat "We died in a fire to it was my fault I was playing with the fire" Berry mewed to Flame "Oh. I why were you playing with the fire? Don't you know it's dangerous?" Flame mewed "Hey don't blame me its not my fault its that little yappy dog that ran by me it bumped the fire out of my grip and it fell on the ground" Berry mewed "Ah." Flamed nodded in agreement that it wasnt her fault Venom padded up to them "Yea I heard that fire almost killed a cat named Jack." he mewed "Venom. Jack was my mate. I saved him from the fire." Flame mewed gravely "Oh" Venom mewed Jackson padded in he had died in a fight "Where am I?" he mewed "You are in the Starry Skies. I just got here, too. What happened to you? How did you get here? Did a cat kill you?" Flame mewed "Yes ''stupid rogue at least Jack, Jasmine and Dasy is ok" Jackson mewed "Oh Jack..." Flame mewed sadly "I'm related to Jasmine and Jack... In the fact that Jack was my mate." Flash padded in, the stars in her fur sparking. Jackson nodded. Berry and Pearl ran around him "Hi! Welecome to Starry Skies!" Foxpaw appeared "WHERE AM I?" "You are in the starry skies, Foxpaw. I am your aunt. You and your sister are very important and will experience challenges and wonderful moments. And welcome, Jackson." Flame mewed then turned to Jackson, then back to Foxpaw. Mudpaw's outline appeared, puzzlement on her face. "Why are we here? Do you know who murdered Silverkit?" Berry padded up to them "Hello welecome to starry skies" Jackson stared at them Mudpaw blinked. "Am I dead?" Jackson growled at them and padded away. Berry mewed "No" Mudpaw shrugged. "What challenges?" In a frenzy she heard two voices. One was deep, one sounded like hers. "Murderer!" Mudpaw felt herself fading. "Who murdered her!" Berry mewed "Starry skies didn't see it! StarClan didn't even see it!" "Mudpaw. You will find that on your own. That is all i will tell you. Mudpaw. Foxpaw. Two will push all evil out of their way. Nomater if a cat Sneers at you, you will still live. You will be the light of WindClan." Flame mewed. (Very good, for my first prophecy saying, eh? :D) Mudpaw saw a blur of red, and she woke up. (Deleted last posts due to gossping. ._. - 'Sakura-chan' 02:19, February 16, 2011 (UTC)) (Sorry, we should have done it on the talk page or something >.> FoxehBloodclaw2 on deviantART!! 02:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC)) (You shouldn't have said it at all. I'm smart. I'm a rollback. This is my job. 'Sakura-chan''' 23:25, February 16, 2011 (UTC) (Said what ?.?FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 23:38, February 16, 2011 (UTC)) (Fox.........Ice just told me we can't do that kind of stuff anymore like talking about Echo - Adder) (Not to be rude, but honestly,I didn't talk about her but you guys did.. FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 00:15, February 17, 2011 (UTC)) Berry yawned and padded away A large tom padded over to Flame. "I will fade soon, but I will help." Hiss flicked his tail into a large pool, shattering the images. Frostflash was trying to kill Mudpaw. "Stop her!" Growled Venom Category:Starry Skies